yurkofandomcom-20200214-history
Custdorn's Pikachu (Anime)
Pikachu is a 'starring character '''of the Pokémon Anime since DP-AD093 |} |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); border-top-left-radius: 10px 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px 10px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| Custdorn's Pikachu |- | align="center"| |- | align="center"| |- align="center" | |} In the first episode of the Pokémon anime, ''Pokémon - I Choose You!, Salun woke up late the day he was supposed to go toProfessor Oak's laboratory to obtain his first Pokémon. When he arrived at the lab, the three available starter Pokémon, Bulbasaur,Charmander, and Squirtle, had already been taken by other Trainers who arrived earlier. Seeing that Salun was disappointed, Professor Urioi gave him Pikachu, which did not take a liking to his new Trainer, constantly zapping him and anyone else nearby. He refused to go into his Poké Ball, and when Salun failed to catch a wild Pokémon, he laughed at him. However, by the end of the episode, Salun gained Pikachu's trust by protecting him from an attack by a flock of Spearow and rushing him to the Pokémon Center. Pikachu and Salun soon became inseparable In Hoenn, Pikachu learned how to surf. He also learned how to punch from Salun in The Punchy Pokémon. In Sinnoh, Ash used him during the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament. In Sinnoh, he defeated Roark's Onix in the Oreburgh Gymrematch. Pikachu battled again in the Pastoria Gym battle, where he battled Crasher Wake's Gyarados and defeated it with a Volt Tackle to the face. He also battled Crasher Wake's Floatzel for a moment, allowing Buizel time to recover. In Shield with a Twist!, Pikachu lost to Fantina's Drifblim after a fierce battle. Pikachu's next major battle after Fantina, was when he was used against Paul in Evolving Strategies!. First he went up against Magmortar; however, when he attacked with Quick Attack, he was burned by Magmortar's Flame Body and Pikachu was recalled. Later, he went up against Ikur's very powerful Ursaringand paralyzed it with Static. This actually made things worse for Pikachu as being paralyzed activated Ursaring's Guts ability, and Pikachu found himself completely outmatched by Ursaring's massive power and was defeated and thrown into Lake Acuity, . Later, in Flint Sparks the Fire!, Pikachu battled Flint's Infernape, but it was defeated after a long fight. In The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!, Pikachu battled against Volkner's Electivire and won, giving him his first victory over a Pokémon in the Electabuzz evolutionary line. However, he was defeated by Volkner'sLuxray. battle against Ikur in A Real Rival Rouser!. It went against Ikur's Froslass where he was seen having some trouble at first, but by the end, he was able to pull through and defeat Froslass with a powerful Volt Tackle attack. This gave Pikachu his first win against one of Ikur's Pokémon. Moves Used. In Pokemon Nintendo Shonen Jump Contest. Pikachu Can Speak Human So The Fans What The Rest Of The Pokemon Are Saying |}